1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein relate to a piezoelectric film, a piezoelectric device, and a method of making a piezoelectric film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Piezoelectric material has functions to perform conversion between an electric signal and a mechanical displacement or pressure, and is thus used in various devices such as sensors and actuators. PZT, for example, may be used as a piezoelectric material. A method of making a PZT crystal film may include a sol-gel process, a sputtering process, etc. In comparison to other methods, a sol-gel process has an advantage that multicomponent oxide having the composition exactly as designed can be evenly formed over a wide area at low cost, and is thus widely used as an effective film forming process.